Nachsitzen
by M9
Summary: Antwort auf die Frage, ob Harry und Snape wirklich so sehr Feinde sind, wie alle glauben. Achtung: Selbstironie für Fans


Ok, ich konnt's nicht lassen... die zweite Variation des Themas.

Verdienen tu' ich natürlich nix hier ran. Ich hab' nur ein wenig Spaß mit den Jungs gehabt und hoffe, daß ihr den auch habt!

Ach ja: Warnung: Selbstironie ;-)

* * *

**Nachsitzen**

Wir befinden uns in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Raum, inmitten der Zaubererschule Hogwarts.

Etliche Personen huschen hin und her, während zwei männliche Wesen bequem in ihren Sesseln sitzen.

„Gibst du mir noch etwas Tee, Severus?", fragt der Junge mit den kurzen dunklen Haaren.

Der Angesprochene beugt sich vor, doch ein Mädchen, das nur ein Handtuch um sich geschlungen hat ist schneller. „Hier Harry...", haucht sie und reicht dem Jungen eine frisch gefüllte Teetasse.

„Oh, danke", meint er artig. „Vielleicht noch ein wenig Zucker?"

Sofort wird sein Wunsch erfüllt. Das Mädchen übereilt sich beinahe, als sie nach dem Zucker langt und zwei Würfel in die Tasse gleiten läßt, die sie dann wieder an Harry reicht. Das Schild, welches verkündet „Nichts kommt zwischen mich und Harry Potter!", schwingt dabei auf ihrem Rücken hin und her.

„Also eigentlich müßte sie das Handtuch dafür ja auch ausziehen...", kommt der trockene Kommentar von dem Mann mit den Schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren.

„Severus!", weist der andere ihn sofort zurecht.

„Ist ja schon gut...", wehrt dieser sogleich ab und Harry wirft ihm nur noch mal einen kritischen Blick zu, bevor er sich endlich einen Schluck seines so liebevoll gemachten Tees genehmigt.

Sein Gegenüber wendet sich inzwischen an die junge Frau, die hinter ihm steht. „Bitte das Mandelöl.. das riecht so gut..." Die Brünette nickt eifrig und schnappt sich die entsprechende Flasche aus ihrem Fundus, um damit die Haare ihres Vordermannes einzufetten.

Harry beobachtet das nur Kopfschüttelnd und langt in die Kiste neben sich, in der sich allerlei Süßigkeiten von überall her befinden. Manche aus Amerika, einige aus Japan und der Großteil aus Europa. An jeder hängt ein Schildchen und verkündet etwas wie:

„Laß es dir schmecken, Harry!"

„Ich glaube an dich!"

„Iß es, bevor die blöden Dursleys es dir wieder wegnehmen können!"

„Du wirst Voldemort besiegen!"

„Ich liebe dich, mein Held!"

Severus beobachtet ihn und fragt neugierig: „Und, was hast du diesmal erwischt?"

Harry wickelt das Papier aus und liest schief grinsend vor „Ich könnte dich knuddeln...", was dem einzigen anderen männlichen Wesen im Raum ein Kichern entlockt.

Doch gleich muß er sich bei der Blondine beschweren, die inzwischen seine Haare durchkämmt. „Au, das tut doch weh..."

Sofort kommt ein verschüchtertes „Entschuldigung, Sir" und die Frisiererin macht noch vorsichtiger weiter als vorher.

„Du solltest dir mal eine andere Frisur zulegen. Dann würde es nicht jedesmal so ziepen", stellt der Junge fest und erntet einen entsetzten Blick. „Was hast du?" Er deutet auf seine eigenen Haare. „Mit meinem Wuschelkopf habe ich keine Probleme und die Girls lieben es..." Er blickt nach Zustimmung heischend zu zwei jungen Dingern, die verzückt nicken, daß sie nach einer Meinung gefragt wurden und dann kichernd davonhuschen.

„Das geht auf keinen Fall!"

„Warum nicht?", geht eine Diskussion los.

„Dann würde ich gar nicht mehr so gut als böser, fieser, hinterhältiger Tränkemeister wirken..."

Harry überlegt einen Moment, stellt sich Snape mit kurzen Haaren vor und grinst in sich hinein. Dann nickt er. „Du hast recht..."

„_Du_ könntest dir statt dessen mal vernünftigere Kleidung zulegen.. Deine Fans haben dir doch sicher etwas genäht...", lenkt Snape vom Thema ab.

„Wenn es nach _denen_ gehen würde, liefe ich nur noch in Boxershorts herum."

„Ach, du auch?" Der andere Mann ist ein wenig überrascht.

„Hast du auch so etwas geschenkt bekommen?", fragt Harry neugierig und Snape hält wortlos eine schwarze Seidenshorts hoch, auf die eine grüne Schlange gestickt ist.

Harry verzieht das Gesicht. „Bei mir war es Gryffindorrot..." Auch er zieht ein Kleidungsstück hervor und zeigt es: Rote Shorts mit weißen Ralleystreifen.

Sie seufzen beide.

„Manchmal schon lästig...", meint der Tränkemeister.

„Aber manchmal auch ganz nett...", meint Harry, der es genießt, wie ihm jeder Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen wird.

Einen Moment herrscht Stille, bevor der schwarzhaarige Mann wissen will: „Weißt du, was mir am besten gefällt?"

„Hm?"

„Die Stofftiere..."

Harry grinst und nickt. „Mir auch.. die sind so niedlich..."

„Besonders der hier..." Snape greift nach seinem frisch polierten Zauberstab, der neben ihm auf dem Tisch liegt. „Accio Stofftier!"

Im nächsten Moment schwebt ein kleiner grüner Drache mit gelben Bartstoppeln an den Backen und großen blauen Augen auf ihn zu. Er setzt ihn auf seinen Schoß, so daß er zu Harry sieht, der nur rufen kann: „Nein, wie goooldig... Ist der magisch?"

Severus zuckt etwas enttäuscht mit den Schultern. „Nein, leider nur ein Muggelstofftier..." Dann beginnen seine Augen zu leuchten. „Aber wir könnten ihn magisch machen..."

Harry ist begeistert. Sofort richten sie gemeinsam ihre Stäbe auf das Tierchen und wenige Minuten später testen sie aus, was sich alles verändert hat.

„Oh, sie mal, er kann jetzt laufen."

Das Tier bewegt sich auf Snapes Oberschenkeln nach Vorne und fällt beinahe vornüber. Harry bückt sich rechtzeitig, um ihn aufzufangen und erwischt ihn am Bauch, was dem Kleinen ein Schnurren entlockt und dafür sorgt, daß es mit den blauen Augen zwinkert.

Sie setzen es auf den Tisch und kraulen es ein wenig, was zur Folge hat, daß es sich zuerst in Harrys, dann in Snapes Hände schmiegt.

Plötzlich gibt der Drache ein kurzes Quietschgeräusch von sich und ein kleines Flämmchen kommt aus seinem grünen Maul. Gleich darauf noch mal.

„Oh, der _Arme_ hat Schluckauf." Severus klopft ihm vorsichtig auf den Rücken und das Hicksen hört auch prompt auf. Dankbar kuschelt sich der Kleine an den Tränkemeister.

„Ich glaube er mag dich", stellt Harry fest und Snape nickt.

„Er wird einen Ehrenplatz in meinem Schlafzimmer bekommen..."

Bei diesen Worten Snapes macht es ‚Plumps' und der Junge der Lebt grinst, weil eine der Frauen, die so schwärmerisch um seinen Gesprächspartner herumschwirren, beim Beobachten dieser so sanften und anderen Seite des Mannes erst beinahe geschmolzen und schließlich in Ohnmacht gefallen ist.

Da ertönt eine Stimme vom Ende des Raumes. „Snape-und-Harry-Besuchsfanclub bitte hier her."

„Oh, ist es schon Zeit?", fragt der Tränkemeister etwas enttäuscht und der Junge, der auf seiner Uhr nachgesehen hat nickt seufzend. „Ja, scheint so... wenn der Reiseleiter hier ist..."

Sie beobachteten, wie sämtliche Frauen und Mädchen, die sie in der letzten Stunde umsorgt hatten, zum Eigentümer der Stimme rennen. Einige winken, andere hauchen ihnen noch Küßchen zu oder machen schüchterne Knickse. Andere sind mutiger und bilden einen Chor, der zum Abschied ein schmachtendes „Wir lieben euch!", ruft.

Dann springen sie nacheinander durch ein Tor, das sie in ihre Heimatdimensionen bringen wird.

Der Reiseleiter kontrolliert, ob auch ja alle durchgegangen sind, hilft der in Ohmacht Gefallenen auf und macht eine verabschiedende Handbewegung zu den beiden Dunkelhaarigen. „Wir sehen uns dann..."

„Bis nächste Woche, Robert", lächelt Harry zurück. Snape nickt nur leicht.

Damit dreht auch Robert sich um und folgt seiner Reisegruppe.

Als das Tor verschwunden ist, seufzt der Junge. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn diese Fangruppen häufiger kommen würden..."

Der Tränkemeister schüttelt den Kopf. „Das wäre eine schlechte Idee."

Harry sieht ihn fragend an. „Sag bloß, du genießt es nicht, einmal in der Woche einfach du selbst sein zu können und niemand vorspielen zu müssen, daß du ein gemeiner Bastard bist."

Snape rümpft die Nase bei diesen Worten. Er will es nicht zugeben und redet sich heraus. „Nein, wir haben sonst nur gar keine Zeit mehr, die Welt zu retten."

Das entlockt Harry ein schiefes Grinsen „Auch ein Argument" und sie schnappen sich ihre Zauberstäbe, um aus dem gemütlichen Raum wieder das sterile Klassenzimmer zu machen, das es vorher war.

„Du mußt etwas wütender schauen!", befielt Snape seinem Schüler, als sie sich zur Tür bewegen.

„Und du mußt noch etwas an deiner undefinierbaren Maske feilen", gibt dieser zurück.

Snape nickt und vor der Tür atmen sie noch mal tief durch, bevor sie durch und danach einer wütend nach links, einer hochnäsig blickend nach rechts gehen.

Aus der Ferne beobachtet Minerva McGonagall die beiden. „Daß die sich aber auch nie verstehen können", seufzt sie leise. Aber so lange Harry es nicht schafft es zu vermeiden sich Strafarbeiten oder Nachsitzen – was in letzter Zeit leider jede Woche vorkommt – zu vermeiden, kann sie wohl nichts tun.

Und die beiden ‚Streithähne' sind – trotz ihrer gegenteiligen Annahme – ganz froh darum.

Ende

* * *

M: -eine starke Eisenkette nimmt und eines ihrer Enden in einen Eimer mit schnelltrocknendem Zement steckt-

flötet-

Keeeliiihinne, komm doch mal heher...

Keeline: -schlappt an- Ja?

M: -schnappt anderes Ende der Kette und befestigt es an Keelines Fußgelenk, schubst sie dann von Brücke, weil sie von Moirin dazu gebracht wurde die Story zu schreiben-

Keeline: -sitzt in 20cm hohem Schlammwasser und ruft entrüstet- HEY, WAS SOLLTE DAS?

M: -flucht- Warum ist nie Hochwasser da, wenn man es mal braucht?

Keeline: -guckt auf kleinen grünen Drachen, der versucht ihre Kette durchzuschmoren, damit sie aufstehen kann und runzelt die Stirn, als sie ein Schild daran hängen sieht-liest vor- "Schuld von Lorelei Lees Plotbunny"

M: -sieht zu und senkt jammernd den Kopf- Jetzt arbeiten die auch schon zusammen.. -heult- Ich werde von Plotbunnys überflutet werden... -sniefend abzieht-

Bis zur nächsten Story..

Ciao M


End file.
